1. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to a quick connect-disconnect drive shaft coupling for use in uniting two drive shafts on common movement for simultaneous movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
With the advent of portable airless paint sprays and other portable equipment utilizing a pump it often times becomes necessary to change the prime mover which is usually an electric or gasoline motor. Particularly is the change necessary if the equipment is being used in an area not yet equipped with electricity then the operator would need to fit the equipment with a gasoline motor. On the other hand with our U.S. electrical standard of 120 volts an electric motor may not give sufficient power for proper operation. Furthermore, if the spray equipment is to be used inside a structure an electric motor is needed.
In the past where there was a prime mover such as an electric motor or small gasoline powered motor to be used with an item such as a portable paint pump associated with an airless paint spray or other portable equipment, a common single shaft was used. In order to change from one form of motor to another it would be necessary to dismantle either the pump or engine and then install the common shaft. This was cumbersome and very time consuming.
With the event of pulley drives there was a pulley attached to the drive shaft of a motor and also one attached to the drive shaft of the paint pump. The pulleys were united by a drive belt. In order to change engines it was necessary to dislodge the drive belt from one or both drive shafts, remove the motor, align a new motor and place the belt back on the pulleys. This again was cumbersome and time consuming.
In view of the prior art coupling structures there is a need for a fast, efficient, self-centering connect-disconnect drive shaft coupling.